You've Got a Friend part 3
by vangiekitty
Summary: Hank continues to help Bobby deal with his sexuality. Slash


Disclaimer: the X-Men do not belong to me and I make no money from these stories.

You've Got a Friend part 3 by vangiekitty

Continued from part 2...

Hank smile at his friend, "you feel you're ready to take the lead now, Robert?"

"Well, yes.That is if you don't mind.I mean, you've already done so much..."

"Exactly.So a little more won't hurt.You may kiss me Robert.I don't mind."Hank leaned back on the couch, waiting.

"Um... OK."It his weaker moments, Bobby had fantasized about just this, but now... he wasn't quite sure how to go about it.Hank was very large; Bobby couldn't quite get the right leverage to leanover him as Hank had done while kissing him.At last, he compromised by getting on his knees on the cushion beside Hank and half straddling his friend's right thigh.Hank seemed amused by Bobby struggles and only smiled as his friend got awkwardly into position to kiss him.

"Close your eyes, Hank -- this is hard enough without you staring at me!"Bobby commanded.Smiling, Hank complied.

For a moment, Bobby studied his friend's face.The expression was serene, although the blue fur was a little rumpled.Bobby had never told his friend, but he loved that blue fur.It was so soft and velvety to the touch.Bobby had often longed to touch that softness more fully- to rub himself against it.There had just never been an opportunity, an excuse... but looking at his friend, Bobby suddenly realized he probably wouldn't have needed an excuse.If he had asked to touch Hank's fur, he saw now that his friend would not have refused him.

It didn't seem that Hank would refused him anything -- just look at them now!Bobby was about to kiss him on the mouth and Hank was letting him.The prospect would've driven any other heterosexual man screaming from the room.Yet Hank allowed it, even encouraged him.Bobby wondered why.He was sure Hank wasn't gay; was it only friendship that caused him to help Bobby? Or was he being detached, scientific?Was it all just an experiment to him?

Hank opened his eyes and glanced curiously at his young friend who was still straddling one massive thigh.

"Robert?"He asked mildly."Have you changed your mind?"

"I... no.I was just wondering, Hank.Why are you doing this for me?How do you really feel about being kissed by another man?It doesn't bother you at all?"

Hank sighed."I thought we explored this territory already Robert.How do I feel about being kissed by a man?Not repulsed but not particularly interested either.But how do I feel about being kissed by you, my best friend?Find, Robert, it really doesn't bother me.I've always thought that as close as we are, it's amazing we don't... touch more." He remarked in a low tone.

"I've often wanted to touch you, Hank."Bobby admitted."Your fur is so soft..."

"All you hadto do is ask."Hank said, softly.He reached out and taking one of Bobby's hands in his own, larger one, placed it palm side down against his massive, furry chest.His eyes searched Bobby's for moment and then he closed them, waiting.

Bobby's fingers curled luxuriantly in the soft blue pelt, relishing the feel of the velvety hairs under his exploring fingertips.It was a fantasy had often had, touching Hank and Hankwanting him to.He'doften wished he could give his friend a back rub or something, anything to bury his hands in that softness.But he had always felt... wrong about it.It couldn't be wrong now, though, Bobby reasoned.Hank was all but asking for it.His hands continued to explore his friend's chest and he leaned in slowly for the long-awaited kiss.Suddenly, he didn't feel awkward anymore.And this didn't feel like an experiment, either.It felt like friendship, love, and lust all mixed together.

Abruptly, Bobby gave up trying to analyze his emotions and just gave into the pleasure of tasting Hank's mouth.This time he wasn't too nervous to enjoy the experience.He wanted to take his time and really savor the kiss.Lightly, he brushed his friend's lips with his own.Hank remained still, but Bobby thought his breathing quickened, just a bit... interesting.Softly he kissed first the upper, then the lower lip.He sucked Hank's bottom lip softly, his hands still caressing the furry chest and climbing higher to pet the massive shoulders.Yes, Hank's breathing was definitely getting faster.Bobby decided to explore a bit and see if he could make Hank sweat a little.

Instead of continuing to kiss his friend's mouth, Bobby branched out.Gently cupping Hank's face in his hands, he pressed gentle kisses into his friend's closed eyes.The fluttering eyelashes felt like silky cobwebs against his lips.He kissed the broad, blue forehead and planted soft kisses on each cheek in turn.As a last thought, he pecked Hank quickly on the end of his nose.Hank's eyes remained closed, but his mouth quirked up in a smile.It made his lips look so kissable, the Bobby wanted to taste them again.

He leaned in and planted a soft, wet, open - mouth kiss only to find that Hank's lips were already parted.The temptation was too much; Bobby pushed his tongue gently into Hank's mouth, wanting to taste his friend, to know him better ... His advances were met with gentle suction.Bobby moaned unashamedlyinto his friend's mouth as he felt Hank suck gently on his tongue.His fingers dug into the velvety blue pelt as he gave himself to the kiss entirely.

For brief, blissful moment, Bobby forgot everything else except Hank's mouth on his.Then, however, he became aware of another sensation.He could feel Hank's hard thigh between his legs -- rubbing between his legs.And it was such a pleasurable sensation because... because he had a really huge hard on.Oh God -- what must Hank think? Surely he could feel it -- it was pressing against his leg for God's sake!

Bobby abruptly broke the kiss and pushed violently away from Hank.

"Sorry!I'm so sorry, Hank!"He babbled."I didn't mean to... I mean -- God!You must think I'm such a freakin' perv!"He would have left the couch entirely and probably ran out of the med lab if Hank hadn't caught his arm in one huge hand and pulled him back.

"Robert, calm down!Are you upset because you got an erection?"

Bobby was nearly crying again."Upset?Of course I'm upset!You must think..." but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"What I think is that you had a perfectly normal physiological reaction to an erotic activity.And no, I don't think you perverted in any way.You have been suppressing your feelings for long time; it's not surprising that when you finally let them out they're very strong."

Bobby felt one large, warm hand cup his cheek and his face was lifted towards Hank's.He found he still couldn't bear to meet his friend's eyes however.No matter what Hank said, he felt he would never get over the shame of getting hard, right against his friend's leg.It was... too humiliating.

"Robert," he heard Hank's deep voice rumble, "Robert, please look at me.I need to ask you a question."

Reluctantly, Bobby met his friend's eyes and saw concern and friendship but no disgust.There was something else in those eyes, but he couldn't tell what.Hank's eyes were so deep, such a beautiful blue.Bobby felt he could almost drowned in them.He felt the large, warm palm still cupping his face caressingly.

"Robert," Hank said again. "I need to know, do you need this to continue?"

"Um -- what?"Stammered Bobby.It was the last thing he had expected.

"Do we need to continue?"Hank repeated.And in the lower tone, still searching his friend's eyes, "Do you want more?"

"Hank, I just don't know how to answer that.I don't know what you mean by more and I don't really know how this is affecting you.I can't ask you to sacrifice your sexual identity for mine."It was the most unselfish speech Bobby had ever made, he thought to himself.More?Of course he wanted more!He admitted to himself now that he always been attracted to Hank, his size, his strength, his gentleness, and that marvelously sensuous blue fur.More than anything he wanted to be naked in Hank's arms, the feel that velvety caress against his whole body at once.Bobby felt himself blush at the thought, but somehow the image wouldn't leave his head.He had done the decent thing and given his best friend it easy way out, but a small, selfish part of him wished he could've done otherwise.

Hank watch the emotions flash across his friend's easily readable face.He knew what Bobby wanted, what he needed.And he was determined to give it to him.

"Robert," he said, still using that deep, soft tone that melted Bobby completely."The embraces and... kisses we have shared so far have been... intriguing.I don't feel I am losing or sacrificing a part of myself so much is finding a new facet of our friendship that I never knew existed.It's true that I'm pushing a few personal boundaries farther than I had at one time thought possible, but I find that it doesn't bother me at all.If you need to, Robert, or even if you just want to, I'm willing to continue our... experimentation."Hank lifted one large hand to caress his friends flushed face, smoothing the damp hair back from his forehead.

"And when I say more, Bobby," he said, using the younger man's nickname for the first time, "I mean as much as it takes.As far as you want to go -- all right?"

"All right, Hank."Bobby heard himself saying through numb lips.It was like Hank was the good fairy -- granting all of his sexual wishes.The thought struck him as odd -- and then deliciously funny as he pictured his huge, blue friend in a pink Tutu with a sparkly wand clutched in his huge hand, singing the fairy godmother song from Disney's Cinderella, "Bibbedy-Bobbedy-Boo." The image was too much to take and Bobby suddenly cracked up, choking on snorts of nervous laughter, completely shattering the serious mood and the sizzling sexual tension of the moment ago.

"May I ask what is so funny?"Hank asked, not entirely surprised.He and Bobby had been friends a number of years and he knew Bobby often worked off nervous tension with laughter and jokes.Just now, his friend was doubled up and rolling on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing helplessly.Hank proddedBobby with one foot.

"Well?"He asked.All he got out of his best friend was more laughter and some nonsense about a pink Tutu.At last, Bobby seem to slow down.

"Oh, Hank!"He gasped at last."Did you ever see Cinderella?Bibbedy--Bobbedy--Boo!"This set him off again and he went intogales oflaughter, if anything more violent than the first fit.He was still snorting and gasping, when he finally dragged himself back up on the couch and leanedweakly on his friend's large, muscular bicep.

Hank was still eyeing him suspiciously to see if he would relapse again and what Bobby finally wiped his streaming eyes and subsided he said in a light tone,

"So you find the idea of making love with your best friend amusing to no end, do you, Robert?"

"Making... love?"Suddenly, the sexual tension was back with a vengeance -- sizzling and crackling in the air between the like static electricity.

"You prefer a different term, perhaps?"Hank asked, still using that nonchalant tone."But we are best friends, Robert.I had hoped it would be more than just mindless sex or lustful gratification."He was teasing Bobby deliberately.

"Mindless... lustful?"Bobby was lost in the see a vivid images."Hank," he stammered."Of course I want to... make love with you.It's just that..." he shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "I don't quite know how to get started."

Hank looked to him thoughtfully."You said you had fantasies, Robert.Why not start there?"

To be continued... in part 4


End file.
